the marauderettes
by guaros-grl
Summary: a story about the marauderettes Snow, Silver, Scales and Pounce and your favourite characters, the marauders! Please review JxL in later chaps. SiriusxOC, OCXOC OCXOC.
1. meeting the maruaders

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: I dedicate this story to the marauderettes. They rock. May they rest in piece. No they are not dead just asleep as I'm writing this during maths.

Chapter 1- The Marauderettes

"Moony, earth to Moony." This brought Remus out of his daised state. "Sirius, you know that sentence isn't funny anymore, it's just as funny as the "Serious Sirius" pun,"

"But that is bloody hilarious," At this Sirius gave his best puppy dog face, which always made girls fall madly at his feet, but as Remus did not go around wearing an "I heart Sirius" T-shirt (courtesy of the "We love Sirius Black Fan Club) nor was he a giggling girl, it had no effect on him. "I'm serious, Sirius, don't."

"No, I'm Sirius, your Remus." This made Remus groan, he'd had enough of those jokes to last him a life time. " Where is James," said Remus, changing the subject. "Oh, I saw him going toward the quidditch pitch, he saw some people flying and wanted to know if they could give him some tips." Just as Sirius said this James came in followed by four girls, holding quidditch brooms and a quaffle. "So, did you ask them for tips?" Sirius ask, guessing that the girls following where the ones that they had seen on the pitch.

"No, they're girls, I'm not asking tips from girls, girls shouldn't even play quidditch," The taller of the four stepped forward. "Are you saying that if we were boys you would say that we were good and ask if we could help you, but because we are girls we automatically suck and we shouldn't play any more, you know what, I'm going to take a shower, see you later Snow, Silver, Scales."

"Don't mind her, she's just mad that we kicked her ass at quidditch, I'm Samantha, and that was Jordan, this is Georgia and Bronte."

" I'm Sirius, thats Remus and the sexist fool is James."

"Well, it was nice meeting you but we were planing to have a shower before breakfast." And with that the three remaining girls walked off towards the back of the great hall. "Wonder what house's they are in, the first one seems like a Slytherin but the others seemed like Gryfindors but they can't be, we would have seen them around. Maybe their Ravenclaws, or Huflepuffs or maybe their new, because even if they were in different houses we would have seen them and they were really pretty and I would have gone out with at least one of them..."

"Sirius, your rambling."

The marauders were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, when Dumbledore stood up tapping his glass. "As you may have noticed their are some new students with us. I would like to introduce to you our new students, that have transfered to Hogwarts from 'Enna Hale's School For Magic' in New Zealand, who have all been sorted into Griffindor, Miss. Samantha Lane, Miss. Jordan Mcrystal, Miss. Georgia Campbell and Miss. Bronte Penny, please join me in welcoming them to our school. As soon as his speech had finished the suddenly the Slytherins stood up onto their table and started to sing. "Come on Beavers one and all, lets all sing the beaver's song, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Come on beavers two and three lets all climb the beaver tree, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Come on Beavers four and five, lets all do the beaver jive. chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Come on Beavers six and seven lets all go to Beaver heaven, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Come on Beavers eight and nine, stop beaver time, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Beavers." There was a loud laugh that came from the end of the Griffindor table, where the four new girls who three of the marauders had met earlier that day were giving each other high fives and laughing. "Sirius, you could have told us you were doing a prank."

"Yeah, we could have helped, but it was bloody brilliant."

"As much as I like to bask in other peoples limelight I must admit that it wasn't me but I wish it was, I must congratulate who pulled this marvelous prank." Sirius said truthfully looking around the table for a clue to who could have done it. "It was them, the girls who we met before lunch. Lets go say congrats." Sirius lept out of his chair and went to where the four girls were sitting. " So, Snow, how long does the spell work for and what else does it do?"

"Lets just say the Slytherins might seem a lot more friendly than usually, with them giving hugs to every person that stares at them."

Sam replied, flipping the page in her book. Just seconds after she had spoken Snape got up and went towards the Hufflepuff table where a couple of people were staring at him and started giving them bear hugs, but this made even more people look and making him give them hugs as well. "Girls I don't do this often but I must say that was amazing, who came up with that song." Three of the girls jumped (Sam was still reading her book) when Sirius spoke and spun around at a hundred miles an hour. "We all wrote the song, Sam came up with the spell and I came up with the idea." Bronte admitted. Just then Chad and Lee, the other two marauders, (A/N if your wondering where Peter is.. um.. he got eaten by Ms. Norris in third year. And yes, to those who hate Peter, which will be most of you, they had a party.) came over from the other end of the table and sat down next to Sirius. "I'm not sure we've met before, I'm Lee and that's Chad and who are you pretty ladies." Jordan blushed bright red and hid her face with the book. " I'm Samantha, the one that has gone red is Jordan, the one Sirius is hitting on is Bronte and the one Chad is staring at with the lovey, dovey look in his eye is Georgia." At the sound of his name Chad broke is gaze with Georgia and looked up. "I do not have a lovey, dovey look in my eye." Chad lied. "OK we will vote on it, everyone who thought Chad had a lovey, dovey look in his eye raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands, except for Chad. "I think I have established my point. Now if you don't mind I'm rather hungry." She grabbed some pumpkin pasties and continued reading. "What class do you have after lunch."

"Charms, Double Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts." stated Remus, he had learnt his schedule off by heart earlier that morning. "I have...," said Sirius, fumbling for his schedule, "The same as Moony."

"I think that Moony has a crush," Sirius said in a sing song voice. "I agree but look who's talking Mr I-can-tell-who-loves-who, we all saw the way you looked at Bronte, even the girls in Ravenclaw, you should see the glares she got from the other girls."

"Yeah, but it's not like we didn't see you look at Jordan,"

"I was reading the title of her book."

"Yeah right, you must have read it thirty-three times, and is the title plastered on her forehead."

"Shut up."


	2. Descriptions

Disclaimer: I own it all, muuhaha. guys in suits turn up I was joking, you are to serious for your own good.

A/N: I realized that last time I didn't describe the characters at all so here is their descriptions. Also I will not update unless I have 4 reviews so review. And Grace, you can't review 3 more times just so I will update.

Sirius is in _italics _James is underlined. Remus is **bold. ****_Chad is bold italics. _****Lee is Underlined bold. **

_**The Marauders**_

**Sirius Black: **Tall, brown hair with dark brown/black eyes. Lazy and loves food. Hates studying,_ thats what Moony's for._ _He is the most handsome marauder. _Sirius! Get out of my story. Sirius, you are not. I am.

**Remus Lupin: **Average size, sandy blonde hair, sea blue/green eyes, smart and unlike James and Sirius, studies. _So we can copy of him._ ** Is that the only reason you are friends with me? **_Yes. And the fact that you plan pretty good pranks to. _

**Lee Smith: **Very tall. Short brown hair, pretty smart. Otherwise he wouldn't be with Jordan. **I don't believe I'm saying this but you have a point. **Loves High School Musical. _Who doesn't? _**_Um.. me! _**Likes to sing in the shower. **How the hell do you know that? ** Jordan told me. **OK how does she know. ** You don't want to know. ** If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. So tell me!!!** You got drunk and told her all your darkest secrets, like how you sleep with a stuffed toy and suck your thumb and... **OK thats enough now.**

**Chad Sixx: **Rather tall, scruffy black hair, always wears cap, grey/ blue eyes, a bit thick, loves listening to WWN and especially the rock music. Has been kept back in form one for the past three years._ A bit thick!! You think he is only a bit thick!!!_

_**The Marauderettes**_

_Bronte is in italics _Jordan is underlined. Samantha is **bold**. Georgia_** is bold italics. Sirius**_** is Underlined bold. **

**Samantha Lane: **Tallish, blond with brown highlights. Dark brown eyes, with tints of green. Smartish. _Smart enough for Georgia and I to copy off. _A.K.A. The marauderettes Remus.

**Bronte Penny: **_What kind of crap name is that? _**Very crap. Then you must change your name to Bronte Black.  I'll leave you two love birds alone. **Long brown hair, with blue/gray coloured eyes. Sort of tall. **Not smart at all! **_Hey I am smart, I just have better things to do with my time than do school work when I could just copy of you._ **Right...**

**Jordan Mcrystal: **Longish brown hair and brown eyes, the taller of the four and the second smartest, **only occasionally needing to copy of Remus and I. **Note the word occasionally. 

**Georgia Campbell: **Average size, hates high school musical, obsessed with rock songs, blond hair and ? Eyes. Not that smart, **really needs to copy off Remus and I. _I do not. _Do to _not _do_ not. _**_Shut up and carry on describing. _

(A/N well thats it, like I said before, read and review)


	3. Full Moon, pain in the butt

A/N: I am going to write the disclaimer for the next two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

That will do.

Chapter 2- Full Moon

Meanwhile the girls were having basically the same conversation. "Snow and Remus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sang Bronte as they made their way to Charms room. "Silver, that song is so old, and it has no beat."

"Come on guys, we are going to be late for Charms,"

"You just want to see Lee again." The girls had found out that they all had the same sceduals exept for on Tuesdays, when Sam, Jordan and Remus went to Antient Runes and the others went to Divination. The girls ran as the bell rang and grabbed seats at the back of the classroom. "Is this seat taken." Sam's head went up with a jolt. The seats were in groups of three and as Sam had lost the game of paper scissors rock she had to sit on her own. "No, sit down, Remus." She said, patting the seat beside her. Sam, Remus and Jordan were the only three to sucsessfully cast the chearing charm that lesson. The rest of the week went by rather quickly and before they knew it, it was dinner on Friday. "Hey guys, can we sit here." Bronte yelled at the maruaders (minus Remus, its the full moon) "Hey Bronte, I saved a seat for you." At this remark from Sirius, Bronte blushed and sat down next to him. "Um, I may be the only one who cares, but where is Remus." Sam asked. The marauders exchanged a look and Sirius said, "His mother is sick, he is visiting her."

"Oh, well do you know when he will be back."

"No," said Siruis, a little to quickly. A few minutes later the marauders got up and left the table. "So, do you guys want to explore the grounds, I've heard that the lake looks wonderfull at night." "But we're not allowed to...oh." The girls were all animagus'. Sam was a wolf, Bronte, a cheetah, Georgia, a snake and Jordan was a tiger. They hadn't told the marauders and they hadn't told them that they were anigmagus' as well nor had they told them off his 'furry little problem' as Sirius had dubbed it, which made everyone think that he had an out of control rabbit.

"You guys meet me at the Womping Willow, I'm going to try and ask Lily if she wants to go to Hogsmede with me again."

"Mate, I'm telling ya, there are other fish in the sea, you're waisting your time, she is bound to say no."

"Thanks for being positive Padfoot," James grumbled as he walked towards where the girls were sitting. "So, Lily, what do you think of James," he heard Bronte ask, and if he wasn't mistaken, did Lily blush?!!! "OMG!" James thought, "She does like me! But why won't she go on a date with me then...unless."

"Potter, is there a reason you are here or is it just because you want to annoy me as per usual."

"No, my Lily-flower, I can to ask me if you would..."

"No!"

"But you don't know what I was going to ask."

"My answer is still no."

"Yay, well meet me outside the common room at eight."

"James, I said no,"

"But my question was going to be if you wouldn't go with me to Hogsmede, and you said no, which means that you will go with me to Hogsmede. So see you at eight." James said hurridly, and turning around before she could protest any further. "Padfoot! She said yes!!!!! Well, she said no but my question was if she wouldn't go with me to Hogsmede so tecnically she said yes!" James shouted exitidly to Sirius, who was waiting with a rather pale Remus, Lee and Chad. Sirius and the other marauders were stareing at him in shock with their mouths wide open. "Lily Evens, the Lily Evens has finally fallen for the potter charm?" Sirius asked, astounded as he put the two galleons he now owed Chad into his outstreached arm. "Did you even ask her or did she say no straight away?" Remus asked, being the logical one of the group. "She said no straight away, but I knew she was going to say no so I made my question.." James rambled. "James, as much as I hate to say this, that doesn't count." Remus said, it was now dusk and the marauders went back into the castle so Remus could be led into the Womping Willow by Madam Pomphrey.

It was the night of the full moon and the maruaders were in the common room waiting for everyone to go to bed. At midnight the last person left the common room and shut the dormatory door. "Alright, lets go see Moony." Lee said as he bolted out the door. This was the night that the boys looked foward to the most, when they could let loose and 'literally' go wild. "Caw, caw." The was the signal that the marauders had (Chad was a raven) that told them that Ms. Pomfrey had left the Shreiking Shack. Three minutes later, if anyone looked out of the west window they would have seen a stag, a dog, a lion, a raven and a werewolf emerge from the womping willow and go into the Forbbidan Forest. "James, are there may wolves in the UK."

"No, there aren't any, why?"

" 'cause there's one right there," Sirius said pointing with his snout towards the direction of , though they didn't know it, the girls in their animagus forms. Sirius started to walk slowly towards the three animals (A/N I know there was four, it was night, he couldn't see the snake.) and then let out a small yelp which made, if stags could laugh, James snigger. "Since when did you have such a high pitched yelp."

"Since a snake bit me in the butt." shouted Sirius as he ran away back towards the lion who was trying to hold of the wolf.


	4. Finding out the truth

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Chapter 3-Finding out the truth.

Next morning, the girls were still laughing from the fun they had last night. "And remember when I bit that dog on the butt, ha, he was asking for it, stepping on my tail like that." Suddenly, Sam gasped. "I've just realized something, I'm going to the library." And with that she ran off. "Wonder what that was about, I'm not following her, she probably just forgot to do some homework." said Bronte and the three reamining girls walked towards the great hall for breakfast.

"So Snow, what did you find," said Jordan. It was during Potions and Jordan and Sam were partners. "It was exactly as I thought. You remember last night, well thouse animals weren't animals, they were animagus, or more importantly they were the marauders."

"No!" Jordan whispered, "You serious! I mean wow, but one trip to the library won't tell you that the marauders were those animals and that they weren't animals either."

"Would you girls like to tell everyone the conversation you are having?" Professor Frenon, the potions master said, turning slowly and menicingly from the notes he was writing on the blackboard. "Well we are waiting." He said, tapping his foot. His beak like nose was bobbing up and down as he taping echoed off the dungeon walls.

"All you have to do is listen to their conversations. I mean come on, their not that secretive. See here they come."

"Now why would two beautiful girls like you be inside on a day like this. Someone might think you were up to something." Joked Lee as he made his way across the dungeon floor. "Alright Lee if you want to know what we were talking about, we were going to ask James if he still goes by what he said before and if he wanted to play us in a game of Quidditch." Jordan said, she didn't want to be the one to tell the marauders that her and Sam knew their secret. "Yes we would be delighted to play you girls at Quidditch, meet us on the pitch in lets say, thirty minutes." Shouted James from across the room, who had obviously been listening in on their conversation with Lee.

In twenty minutes the two of them had told Bronte and Georgia and were making their way towards the pitch, with brooms in hand. "Just thought I'd let you know that we aren't going to go easy on you just because you are girls." James declaired as he kicked off the ground. "O.K. one of you boys will have to reff as there are only four of us and five of you, but if you can't decide, well gladly play the five of you and make the win an even more of an embarrasment. I can see the headlines now "Marauders' ass' kicked by four meassly girls." said Sam. Remus offered to 'sit this one out' as he put it and conjered up a whistle and a quaffle. As Jordan and Chad zoomed off towards their goal posts the other six got ready to grab the quaffle as it was thrown up by Remus. It was James who got the quaffle first but was to busy rubbing it in Bronte's face to notice Georgia knock it out of his hands and hurtle it towards Chad and the goal posts. "And the score is 10-0 to the Marauderettes." Remus yelled over the speakers in the stands. By the end of lunch the score was 120-100 to the Marauderettes. "And the Marauderettes are the winners, leaving James to now make a public appology to the girls over the loud speaker phone."

"Hey, who's side are you on Moony!" James yelled as he zoomed over, looking ready to punch him in the face. "Goodbye laides and gents, unlike Sirius I can take a hint and will be off now," Remus said quickly as he hurried down the steps of the stand to avoid being hit by James in the head with the quaffle. "So Bronte, that was some awsome flying. Where did you learn to fly like that?"

"Thanks, just a lot of practice, I suppose."

"Hey, um.. the halloween dance is coming up and I was wondering if..um.." Sirius stamered, Wow, the great Sirius Black, the guy who goes out with a new girl each week, is having trouble asking a girl to a dance.

"I would go with you...?"

"Yeah."

" I was wondering when you would ask, of cource I would go with you!" Bronte answered giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. " Though I must be off now, so I can brag to all the girls that I made the almighty Sirius Black stutter." she said as she ran off giggling.

"Good going mate!" The marauders shouted together when Sirius told them that he had asked Bronte to the dance, patting him on the back. "So, who's next." Sirius asked looking from boy to boy. "I'm asking Georgia after dinner." Chad told him. "Good, I thought I was going to be the only marauder to ask a marauderette to the dance, do you guys know what you are going as?"

"Go Bronte, you got Sirius to ask you to the ball and make him stutter while doing it." Shouted Jordan, "I just can't wait for Lee to ask me to the dance."

"Guys there's a hogsmede weekend coming up, do you want to go look for our costumes then?"

"Sure! Should we go as the same thing, or different things?"

Beep, beep. It was four am and the girls were planing their next prank. "Jordan, can you cast Delivolo on your book," Sam stated, reading out of the book. "Swish and jab, Jordan, swish and jab." As soon as Jordan had succsesfully transfigured her book into a trumpet, they made their way towards the boys staircase. "K, Georgia, that's your que." As she said this, Georgia turned into a snake, she slithered over to Chad's bed. As Jordan gave a small toot on the trumpet Chad jumped, spotted Georgia on his bed and screamed. His scream woke up the other boys, exept for Sirius who was still snoring softly. "Jordan, time for plan B." Bronte said giving Jordan a small nod. Jordan turned into a tiger and started Roaring and pounced onto Sirius' bed. "What the hell! Who let a tiger in here!" This just made the girls laugh harder. "So you guys are animagus'. You know you could have just told us instead of waking us up at some godly hour and scare us to death." Sirius whispered while rubbing his eyes. "Well, we know Jordan is a tiger, Georgia is a snake, but what is Sam and Bronte?" At this comment Bronte turned into a cheetah and slinked over to Sirius. Now everyone was staring at Sam, who took the hint and turned into a wolf. This made Sirius click and grabbed Georiga by the tail. "You bit me on the butt, you evil snake. What did you do that for?"

Georgia transformed back into herself. "You were that dog, you stepped on my tail." Georgia brought Sirius into a head lock and gave him a noogie. "Go Georgia!" Everyone shouted, which made Sirius stop struggling, realiving that he was not getting any support from the crowd.

At breakfast, the maruaders and the marauderettes were sitting up near the front. "So, Lee, you asked her yet?"

"Asked who?" Jordan asked. Lee gave Sirius an If-looks-could-kill-stare and said "Oh, I was going to ask that girl in Ravenclaw. You know the one with the black hair, I think her name is Danny."

Jordan gave a small 'oh' and turned away. "Na.. I was just kidding, Jordan, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Hm.. I don't know..yes..yes I will."

"Thats your que Remus."

"Sam, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes, of course."

That night the boys were waiting down stairs for everyone to leave. When everyone had finally gone exept for them and the girls they waked down to the kitchens. "Hello sirs and mams how can Stephy help you. Would you like some pie?"

"Yum, pie!" Georgia shouted, grabbing the pie out of one of the other house elves hands. " So we marauders were thinking to pull a major prank on Halloween and we were wondering if you have any ideas."

"Well," Sam said, taking out a piece of parchment.

Ideas for pranks on Halloween

1. Turn people into their costumes.

2. Charm all of the pumpkins to splatter their insides on the Slytherin's

3. Make Snivelous confess his love to everyone that touches him.

4. Charm the ceiling to rain on the Slytherins.

5. All of the above.

"We were deciding on all of them, but now you ask we want to know what you think."

"I am proud to call you my girlfriend!" Sirius said to Bronte, giving her a tight hug. "Since when was I your girlfriend?" Bronte asked, pushing away from Sirius. "Since now," Sirius said leaning in for a kiss. Splat. Bronte had just shoved her pie into Sirius' face. "Ha, thats what you get for trying to get a kiss from me." Bronte shouted, giving the other girls high fives. "Pie fight!" Chad yelled, as he picked up his pie and chucked it at Georgia. By the end of night, everyone was covered from head to toe in cream pie and all the house elves were cowering under the tables. Georgia was the only one who had any pie left. She ran towards Chad, with pie in hand and slipped on some stray pie, banged into Chad making him fall on top of her. "Eww. Get a room Chad." Sirius said, sheilding his eyes. "Sodd off Sirius" Chad said, chucking Georiga's last pie at him, hitting him square in the face. The others left them kissing in the kitchens, and as Remus put it 'giving them some privacy.'

"Yes!" Came the scream from downstairs that made all the girls wake up that morning. As usual it was James and Sirius. They were reading the notices on the common room notice board. "Quidditch trials on Friday, thats tommorow. Are you going to try out tommorow, Sam and Bronte, you would so make the team, even though you are, cough girls."

"Yeah, we are and so is Jordan, what positions are available.

Quidditch trials are on Friday 10th of October to be held on the quidditch pitch at 6:00 sharp

Positions avaliable: 3 Chasers, Seaker and Beater

Mundungus Fletcher.

"Yes, Dung is quidditch captain, maybe we can bribe him so we can get positions." James muttered to himself. "Yeah, that will be the only way you could get a position on the team." Just then James' girlfriend, Aleisha, came down the stairs. "Jamesiepoo, walk me down to breakfast!" James grabbed her protruding elbow and the walked out of the common room. "Bronte would you do me the honour of accompaning me to breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"Certainly kind sir." Bronte answered, following him out of the open portrait hole. Suddenly, Jordan started randomly singing Breaking Free. "AHHH! Jordan shut up! I hate that song!" Georgia and Chad shouted at the same. Everyone stared at them, was it normal for two people who were so alike anyway to same the same thing at the same time? This just made Jordan start singing louder. "Where breaking free, were souring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

"Ahhh!" Georgia and Chad shouted running out of the portrait hole that was still hanging open. "Hello, it would be nice if someone could close me, fine I'll just hang round here all day!" came the shouts from the fat lady. "Now, I guess it's my turn to ask you, would you like to acompany me to breakfast?" Remus asked from the top of the stairs where he was a safe distance from the comotion downstairs. "Hmm..I'll have to think about that..OK." Sam teased as Remus came down the stairs of the boys dormatory.

(A/N I was wondering, should I make someone in the marauderettes a werewolf and who? I also need a name of one of Lily's friends in one of my other stories so the first reviwer will get that person named after them.)


	5. surprise

(A/N This chappie is dedicated to Silva, who's bday was on the 20th Of Nov so go Silva.)

"What are you guy's talking about, are you guy's planing my surprise birthday party,which is in two days?" Bronte asked, leaning over Sam and Remus' shoulder as they tried to hide their charm's notes from Bronte's spying eyes. Sirius spat out the butterbeer that he had been drinking. "Your birthday's in two days? I mean..of course I knew that...what kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot." Sirius lied...he was only a good lier if it was to a professor. "Get rid of her now Sirius." Sam whispered in Sirius' ear

"Bronte darling, can you go and get me some more butterbeer from the kitchens." Sirius said, batting his eyelashes and giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Why do you have to be so irresistible?" Bronte asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she got up to go get him his butterbeer, not noticing the full beaker of butterbeer in front of him.

It was one day after they had found out that it was Bronte's birthday. (For those who can't do maths, that means her birthday was the next day.) "Thank god for Hogsmede weekends." Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for effect. "Even if there wasn't a hogsmede weekend you would still sneak out. Lily darling, how are you today." James mused, looking at Lily and her friends and bowing.

"Potter, I am not your darling, nor will I ever be!" Lily screamed.

"So...Aleisha...any advise?" James said, turning to Lily's friend.

"Stop acting so cocky, she hates it." Aleisha answered, ignoring Sirius cracking up at the word 'cocky.' "You need to stop asking her out as if you expect her to say yes and in front of everyone, you are just embarrassing her." Aleisha finished, turning around to follow Lily, who had walked into the bookstore. "And, you're an absolute idiot." she added from the door.

"Wow, mate, no wonder she hates you." Sirius said, patting him on the back. "Cause those thing she hates, are everything you are." He added, walking in to Honeydukes to get Bronte's present.

'Butterbeer' Sirius shouted from the boy's dormitory to Remus and Sam, who had just arrived with all the food and drinks from Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks, Jordan and Lee were still in Hogsmede with Bronte, trying to distract her for as long as possible. James was off with Lily, trying to ask her out, for the fifth time that day and Georgia and Chad were in the Room Of Requirement doing god knows what.

'Check' Sam shouted from the chair by the fire, where she and Remus had dumped their load.

'Chocolate Frogs' Sirius said, ticking Butterbeers off his list.

'Check' Remus said, grabbing two for him and Sam when he thought no one was looking.

'Lemon Drops and I saw that Remus Lupin' Sirius shouted as he made another tick on the parchment.

'Check'

'Firewhisky'

'Che...firewhisky..we are fourth years and we are drinking firewhisky?'

"See, this is why I asked Sam to get it for me, Moony, cause you would just object, and any way, I had to give her six galleons worth of chocolate frogs just so she wouldn't tell you, and another two so she would get it. Man you have one stubborn chick." Sirius said from the stairs as he chucked the sixty three chocolate frogs he owed Sam from the top of the staircase.

"There's my part of the deal..do you have the firewhisky?"

"Check! And by golly it was hard to get, tough crowd in the Hogs Head to. Did you know that I saw Lucious in there, still as much of a git as he was last week."

"Wait, Sirius sent you to the Hog's Head?" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked, through a mouthfull of chocolate frog. Her question was forgotten though as Lee came running into the common room clutching his side and panting. "Bronte alert, Jordan and her are leaving Hogsmede now." He managed to get out before collapsing on to the couch. As Sirius ran around the room franticly, grabbing all the stuff and putting it in the compartment by the fire. (A/N they discovered it when they were looking for secret passage ways.)

It was Potions and Professor Slughorn was in happier mood than usual. He was literally bouncing off the dungeon walls as he gave them their next assignment. "Now today you will get into pairs and brew the Essence of Joy. Follow the instructions on the board and give it to me by the end of the class. Go!!" He shouted, jumping up and throwing his hands up in the air. Ten minutes into the class, Sirius and Bronte had already given up and had stared throwing fireworks into Snape and Malfoy's potions, causing the people near them to start singing happy songs and prance around the room. By the end of the class, Lily, Aleisha, Remus and Sam were the only four who had managed to make the potion successfully.

"Places people, places!" Sirius shouted through the mega phone that he had counjered up. It was the day of the surprise party and everyone was hyper from the activity. The balloons were up and, as usual, James was trying to get Lily to go out with him, again. Aleisha was shaking her head at James as he got another slap from Lily. In just three minutes Sam and Jordan would return from Hogsmede with Bronte and the party would begin. "You never were a good hider," Sirius shouted to Peter, who's legs were visible from under the table.

Just at that moment, a wolf call was heard from outside the portrait, the signal that Bronte, Sam and Jordan were coming back. As the Fat Lady swung open, Bronte jumped as everyone jumped up and shouted 'Surprise!!!.' The party was a big hit and at around 4 am, McGoniagall came in and sent everyone to bed.

"Oww...my head." Bronte groaned, clutching her forehead as she faced her first ever hangover. Sam ignored Bronte's pleads for a hangover potion, doing her charm's homework. At breakfast, the maruaderettes found out that more than half of Gryfindoor had hangovers, the only sober ones were Sam, Jordan, Remus and Lily.

"Quidditch practice, now, god I will die if I have to go out there." James moaned as he, Sirius and the rest of the Gryfindoor house team made their way towards the quidditch pitch.

(A/N I know that I said that they weren't on the quidditch team yet but it fits into the story later. TTFN and READ AND REVIEW!...please.)


	6. truth or dare

The chapter after the last one- Truth or dare

A/N: Sorry it took to long to update but I had serious writers block and I have been working on my other story 'Notes with the marauders' So, here is the long awaited chapter oh and thanx to my reviewers, Allycatdolphinlover, Silvapsss, GraceyLou-Freebush101 and sealsrock-mrs.j.potter, you guys rock!!! OK enough rambling, no with the story.

"The Valentine's Ball is coming up, it's a masquerade and you can't have dates, that way you don't know who's who and they want a group of people in Hogwarts to play as the band this year." Sirius said, walking over from the notice board where a piece of parchment had appeared that morning. Sam and Remus exchanged a glance, everyone knew that Sirius thought he could sing, or rather, he knew he couldn't, just liked to make a fool of himself and sang to annoy everyone else. Bronte hit him on the back of the head and gave him a glare, telling him to just dare to try out. Sirius gulped and took the hint and for once shutting up...for about three seconds, a record for Sirius Black. James and him started a discussion on what he should do so he could get a dance with Lily and how this would work to his advantage.

It was a week after the notice had appeared on the Gryfindoor notice board and it was still the hot topic in the halls. There were rumours going around that some Ravenclaws had already got the gig, but they were just that, rumours. "Eden!!" came a shout from outside the Great Hall. Aleisha had, once again, had lost her cat. Suddenly a pink streak shot past Sirius' leg, making him scream. Everyone turned to him with shocked looks on their faces. "You do realise that you scream like a girl." Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... I was.. um... imitating Silver..yeah I was imitating Bronte."

Sirius lied, he was only a good liar in front of a teacher.

"Eden, why are you pink?" Aleisha asked picking up the pink bundle of fur that had made Sirius cough imitate Bronte.

"That, I can explain." James said, stepping away from the group. "You see, I heard from Lily that you liked purple..."

"THIS CAT IS PINK JAMES, NOT PURPLE. Although I wouldn't mind a purple cat, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT." Aleisha yelled back, making James think that Aleisha yelling at him instead of Lily was not much of a change.

"But I thought if I did a nice thing for you Lily might-"

"GO OUT WITH YOU!?"

"Yeah..." James admitted. "I'll just jump off the Astronomy tower now, you know, save you the trouble."

"Aw..how thoughtful." Aleisha said in a too sweet voice. "Now fix my cat!!!" Aleisha said turning away and storming off.

"I think we have another Lily, she really has some problems." Sirius whispered into James' ear.

"I heard that Black!" Aleisha shouted from the entrance of the Great Hall, some 50 feet away.

"Gosh, I never knew she had supersonic hearing." Sirius muttered.

"I heard that as well Black, so shut up." Aleisha shouted again, walking into the Great Hall and sitting next to Lily. She muttered something in Lily's ear and they could see her eyes shrink as she sent a glare in James' direction.

"I'm bored!!" Sirius whined for the third time that hour. Remus and Sam were, as usual, doing their homework, so during HOM they would have something to do.

"Let's play Truth or dare!" Bronte shouted jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"No..." Sam started but Remus cut her off. "I think it would be more fun than Potions homework." He said, shutting his book with a slam.

"I'm sorry, but did you actually agree to a game of truth and dare ?" Bronte asked in mock surprise.

Three minutes later James, Sirius, Chad, Lee, Georgia, Bronte, Remus, Jordan and Sam were sitting in a circle on the floor of the boy's dormitory, ready to start the game of Truth and Dare have you ever.

"OK I'll go first. Um..James, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm...Dare." James said in mock concentration. Sirius put on the exact same expression and pretended to think up a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Lily while she is asleep. Bronte, you will go and get him when she is, as I have discovered that as long as a girl is on the stairs when the boy touches the staircase it will not turn into a slide. OK James, your turn." Sirius said, ignoring the look on Bronte's face, asking him to explain how he knew that tiny bit of information.

"Bronte... I dare you to spin the bottle and snog who ever it lands on...male or female." James said, adding the last bit with a smirk on his face as he transfigured one of his quills into a empty, much to Sirius' dismay, firewhisky bottle.

"It just had to be firewhisky didn't it." Remus said, eyeing Sirius as he tried to drink the firewhisky, that wasn't there. As Bronte snatched the bottle out of James' hand she placed it on the floor and spun it. Everyone stared at it, as if at any moment it was going to explode. BANG! Everyone turned to James, but then noticed Sirius and burst out laughing. Sirius' hair was now a sickly shade of pink and his eyebrows were now supporting the Slytherin colours, one green and one silver. It took Sirius five minutes to realise that they were all laughing at him, then he noticed his reflection in the mirror. Sirius screamed for the second time that day. "James Harry Potter, put my hair back to normal now!" Sirius said in an unusually high pitched voice that sounded a lot like Lily's.

"No one touches the hair!" Sirius said, patting his hair after Remus had turned it back to normal after he had finally stopped laughing enough to get the spell words out and had gotten sick of seeing James' eyes almost popping out of his head as Sirius strangled him.

"Bronte, you forgetting something." Jordan said, motioning to the bottle that lay forgotten on the floor. It was pointing to the spot that Lee was sitting.

"I will regret asking this later, but what are the rules." Bronte said, noticing the glare that she was getting from Jordan, just asking her to try something funny.

"Ten seconds, tongue and... that's about it." James said after he noticed Jordan's glare, daring him to say what he was going to say next. After James had counted to ten, Jordan grabbed Bronte by the collar and puled her off her boyfriend.

"That's enough now!" She said.

"Wow Jordan, Lee is a really good kisser, good choice." Bronte said, causing Lee to go red and Jordan and Sirius to send her a death glare. "My turn! Remus, truth or dare?"

"Um..truth.." He said cautiously.

"Let me rephrase that. Truth or dare." Bronte asked again.

"Oh..dare." He said, catching the hint in her voice.

"I dare you to kiss Chad, James, Sirius and Lee and tell me who is the better kisser." Bronte said, obviously pleased with herself, she always came up with dares that showed people their hidden homosexual side. "Same rules that applied with me and Lee." She added, making James regret even asking her to use her tongue. "Spin the bottle to see who you kiss first." As the bottle stopped on Sirius, Remus gulped.

"Sirius, this is only a dare." He said, more reassuring himself than Sirius. After the ten seconds were up they broke apart, whipping their mouths on their sleeves.

"God Moony, you are actually a really good kisser, no wonder it takes us five minutes to get you and Sam apart, how did you get so good?" Sirius said. "Joking, joking." He added hastily as Remus and everyone backed away from his slowly. Basically the same thing happened with Chad, Lee and James, although they didn't add the good kisser comment on the end, as their names weren't Sirius, frankly (A/N : Was there a guy called Frank who made that up?) one was enough.

"Now, for the final part of the dare, tell me who was the better kisser." Bronte said, rubbing her hands together in glee. Remus hesitated. "Why don't we play I haven't instead. This is getting kind of boring." Remus said, glad to get the topic off his dare.

"OK. But you have to tell us who was better?" Sam said, wanting to hear who was better as much as Bronte. Remus mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that Remus." Bronte said holding the video camera that she had turned on while Remus was kissing Sirius, making sure to take out the bit where she dared him to do it, so the people watching wouldn't know it was a dare. Sirius produced the verticerum which they kept for cough emergencys and as Bronte held him down Sirius poured a drop in.

"Remus, I will ask you once more. Who is the better kisser." Bronte said calmly and slowly.

"Sam. I don't really enjoy kissing boys." Remus said truthfully. (A/N note the vertiserum.)

"Out of the boys, who is the better kisser." She asked again.

"Sirius." He mumbled as Sirius lept for joy and prceded to rub it in the others faces.

"I knew you loved me, Remmy, give me a hug." Sirius said, running towards Remus for a hug.

"No thanks." Remus said as the vertuserum started to wear off.

" Lets play I have never now." Remus said, glad to get off the subject of his dare...again.

"OK. Remus, you start." Sirius said, getting his hidden stash of firewhisky out from under the loose floorboard from beside his bed.

"Um.. I haven't gotten drunk before." He said, knowing that Sirius and Bronte would be the first two to put one finger down. All the marauders minus Remus took a swig of the firewhisky, as well as Bronte and surprisingly Jordan, who ignored the curious glance she got from Lee as she took a sip of the firewhisky, although it was considerable smaller than Sirius or Bronte's. When Sirius and Bronte were on one finger each and Sam and Remus were yet to lose a finger. (A/N that sounds like they were cutting each others fingers off, which I assure you they weren't.) "Um.. I have never kissed someone of the same sex." Jordan said, handing the bottle to Remus as they had seem him do it just minutes before. Surprisingly Sam lowered a finger as well.

"What. it was a dare!" She said, answering the questioning glances she was getting from the marauders, the marauderettes knew what she was talking about, remembering last year's game of truth and dare with the boy's at their old school. After thirty minutes Sirius was just wearing his boxers and Bronte was sitting in her underwear, completely wasted. Lee and Jordan were not far behind, wearing basically the same plus one sock each, and not as drunk as Sirius and Bronte. "I think we should stop now, you Sirius are drunk enough as it is." Remus said, grabbing his stuff from the large pile of clothes in the centre of the circle.

Next morning, Sam awoke to Bronte's moans and groans as she sat up from the mattrass that Sam and Remus had conjered up last night, clutching her head. Sam handed her the anti-hangover potion that she had prepared last night for her, Sirius, Lee and Jordan. "This is just the third time I've gotten drunk and I had forgotten how painfull hangovers are." Jordan said, prying herself out of Lee's arms that had been wrapped around her tightly. "Never again will I play 'I have never'!" Jordan vowed, even though that was what she had said last time and the time before that and yet she always played when ever asked. No one knew that she secretly enjoyed getting drunk, although she never told anyone as it ruined her miss-proper image.


	7. Movie Madness

er... whatever comes after 5- Movie Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own it but if you see it on trade me please tell me.

A/N: I have decided to make the valentines ball into the Christmas ball 'cause I have left out the most important part of the year... x mas!

At breakfast things were rather normal, or as normal as things could get with the marauders at school. After the Slytherins had stop singing and had finally sat down with faces redder than red paper. (A/N for your information, tomato is what everyone puts and as you may know, I am different) They continued to discuss the things that happened last night. "I can't remember much of what happened last night, what happened?" Lee said, apparently he didn't have as much experience at being drunk as Bronte or Sirius, as for them it was a regular occurrence.

"Don't worry, I got it all on tape." Bronte said, producing the tape with a flourish from her bag. She kept it close by ever since she had caught Remus trying to snap it in half.

The marauders and the marauderettes entered Transfiguration in high spirits, or as high as spirits can get with a pounding headache.

"Sirius!!" Remus shouted from his seat, ten seconds after he had opened his book. "Why is my book covered in glitter and says Humpty Dumpty written all over it?" Remus asked Sirius with a scolding look in his eye. Remus was rather attached to his books, and so books had never been the butt of any pranks before, except for in first year, when Sirius used the pages to start a fire in Charms class.

"Mr. Lupin, please get back in your seat and open your book to page 143 now." McGonagall shouted from the podium, where she was writing on the blackboard. "Mr. Lupin, if you don't have your books you will get a detention. Mr. Lupin, let go of Mr Black's neck. Mr Lupin, detention." Remus slowly sat down in his chair, aware of the thousands of eyes staring at the obviously not sane marauder. (A/N I know he is supposed to be the good one but look at the title...full moon.)

Detention Slip

Cause: Trying to strangle Mr Black.

Comment: Try tighten your grip a bit more

Detention: Cleaning trophies without magic, Friday afternoon.

Signed: Professor McGonagall

"Bugger, my first detention alone!" Remus shouted from his seat as McGonigall handed him the slip.

"And do you want your second, Mr. Lupin, no, then I suggest you get on with your work." As Professor McGonagall continued with demonstrating turning a quill into a bird.

The rest of the day went rather normally, until lunch. "Come on Snow, we're going to be late for lunch." Bronte groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Yes, another reason you and Siri are perfect for each other, can't get in the way of their stomachs." Georgia commented as they made their way towards the Great Hall after Sam had found what she had been looking for. They entered to find the marauders in a huddle, they only caught certain words like 'map', 'full moon' and 'Willow.' They quickly stopped their obviously private conversation and turned towards the girls.

"So, do you want to see that tape after breakfast, we only have History of Magic and Binns wouldn't even notice if we were gone." Sirius said, fully expecting Remus or Sam to say something along the lines of 'No, we can't skip class, you know Murphy's law, the stuff we skip will be on a test.' but to his surprise neither objected and were the ones who encouraged the idea.

Ten minutes later the nine of them found themselves making their way towards the room of Requirement. As they entered the room, Jordan gasped in surprise as she saw a room set out rather like a gold class theater, with five bed like seats set up in two rows in front of a cinema size screen, each seat, made for two, had a red and gold blanket folded at the foot of it, and two red pillows with each of their initials sown onto it in gold thread. As Bronte set up the movie, everyone sat down in their allocated seats.

If you stood just to the left of the cinema screen, you would have seen, in the dim flickering light of the numbers flashing on the screen, you would have seen some teenagers, two to a seat, curled up together, and one scowling at the thought of being the only one sitting alone. As the lights stopped flickering, the movie started as any good movie should, with opening credits.

'Presenting... A sliver Production...what goes on in the boys dorms after dark...starring Remus Lupin...Sirius Black...and Samantha Lane...Directed by Bronte...Edited by Bronte.

The movie continued to the next scene, where Remus and Sirius were hard out snogging. Neither Lee or Jordan were completely there that night, and sent curious glances Remus and Sirius' way but seeing them cuddled up to their girlfriends, under the red and gold blankets that were draped over them, they discarded their earlier suspicion of them being gay.

"James sodding Potter! WHY IS EDEN STILL PINK!" Aleisha shouted from up in the girls dormitory.

"Er..I asked Sirius to do it..so if it is not done it is Sirius' fault, blame it all on Sirius." James muttered back, knowing that Sirius was going to kill him once he came back to life after Aleisha had killed him, really, he should stop blaming everything on him.

It was after dinner and the nine of them were sitting by the fire, some reading cough Moony and Sam cough others copying the readers notes cough Sirius cough and others were listening in on James complain about a certain red head and how she can't see that he loves her. "Remmy darling!"

"Sirius, I will not write out the homework for you just so you can go to the kitchens!" Remus shouted, still reading his book.

"Pweeze Remmy." Sirius said, giving him his puppy dog eyes.

"God, Sam always said Bronte was the man in your relationship, I never believed her until now." Remus said, slamming his book shut. He wasn't really in a bad mood, he just liked seeing Sirius scared. (OK that sounds evil...oO) "But that is what Sam says if she wants to suck up to you!" Sirius whinnied, not at all happy that he would have to do the homework himself.

"Yes, but Sam is a girl and my girlfriend!" Remus said, hopping to get the subject off him.

"Guy's, they have decided to make the ball a karaoke! And it's next week! Bronnie, dear, will you go with me to the ball." Sirius said walking over from the notice board, bowing down to Bronte as if she was a queen. (A/N Bronte..a queen..that'll be the day, that's why this is a fan fiction)

"Hmmm, no, I'm sorry, I'm going with someone else." Bronte said sarcastically. "Of course! Me being your girlfriend that goes without saying. God, you take things to seriously." Bronte said, stifling a laugh at Sirius' hurt expression. Sirius nudged Lee, making it seem that this was all planed.

"Oh, right, Jordan, would you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?" He said hastily and then nudged Chad.

"Oh, right, um...Georgia will you..gave, give.." Chad said, reading of his hand and peering at the writing on it, that was in Sirius' messy scrawl.

"It says go..! Just say 'will you go with me to the ball and get it over with!" Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Why of course I will go to the ball with you Sirius, but didn't you just ask Bronte, not thinking of standing her up are you?" Chad said, pretending to pucker up so he could give him a kiss.

"Sirius, this the third thing that has happened that points towards the fact that you aren't all that straight. Number 1: Kissing Remus. Number 2: Asking Chad to the dance and number 3: hmm. number 3, oh yeah, wearing a dress in third year." James said getting out the video camera that Bronte had used to video tape Remus and Sirius.

"You wore a dress! Which one?" Bronte said, she had gone from really to surprised to curious. Sirius disappeared for a moment up into the boys dorm and came back with a short red revealing dress, that sparkled when he swished it against himself.

"OMG, can I have that dress, I could wear it to the ball. Pweeze can I have it, how the hell did you fit in that." Bronte rambled at the sight of the dress.

"Um.. yeah..sure." Sirius said cautiously, surprised that Bronte was focusing more on the dress rather than the story behind it.

"Why did you wear a dress." Sam said. 'Thought too soon.' Sirius thought. There was a rather embarrassing story behind it, one that he did not want to tell.

"Um..you see, I can't really remember, Moony, you tell the story." Sirius lied. Remus gave him an odd look but told the story none the less.

"It was our last week of term and it was just after the last quidditch match, Slytherin vs Gryfindoor." Remus started.

"Gryfindoor won of course." James interrupted, bragging about how wonderful he is at quidditch.

"I'm telling the story!" Remus said, causing James to go quiet and mutter a quiet apologize, Remus was probably the only one who could keep Sirius and James in line, including McGonigall, Sirius had a small fetish of calling her 'Minnie' whenever he got a detention, which just makes her double them.

"Anyway, Gryfindoor had won the quidditch cup and, as expected, we had a party to celebrate. Getting to the point, Sirius and James had a squabble about who was more handsome and there was no way I would judge it. So, Sirius said that he could make any boy fall in love with him in a week, so they made an unbreakable vow that Sirius would go a week as a girl, to try and make a boy fall in love with him."

"I was drunk!" Sirius and James shouted, "And we wouldn't have done it if Moony had just told us who was more handsome."

"Hey, there is no way I would tell you that, the one that I said was would have teased me about it for weeks, yelling from the teachers table saying I was gay and thought that you were handsome." Remus replied, obviously upset that they had interrupted his fantastic retelling of the story. "Remmy, you know me to well." Sirius said, thumping him on the back.


	8. Stephy

Disclaimer: There is no reason to put this; I obviously don't own it...SO GET OFF MY BACK!

A/N: Message machine: The author of this story is unavailable at this currant time as she is in anger management. Please leave a review by clicking the blue button and she will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. _BEEP_

Chapter 7: Sirius 4 Snape

"So, next morning, Sirius woke me up real early and asked me if I knew a charm to turn him into a girl. I am not that good a drunk so I had passed out before they had done the oath."

"Well, we will just have to get Sam to teach you, as I taught her." Bronte said proudly, obviously satisfied with how it had turned out.

"I remember that, I was drunk every night for three weeks straight because you wanted me to get used to it and asked me how much I remembered every morning." Sam said, clutching her forehead in memory of those painful mornings.

"Will you stop interrupting, I want to hear who falls in love with my Siri so I can beat the crap outa him." Bronte shouted, oblivious to the fact that she was in fact the one who had interrupted.

"Well, Sirius went to Dumbledore and told him of his predicament, but because it was Monday, he had to go to his office as a girl, but somehow, Dumbledore knew it was him. He had a good laugh out of that one, so did McGonnigal. Well, he told the school that Sirius Black had had to go home early and you should have seen his face when he heard all the girls groan, and I thought that he couldn't get anymore cocky. Well Dumbledore said, 'I would like to introduce an exchange student that wants to see if she would like to come to Hogwarts next year. Presenting Stephy Barron, his initials had to be S.B. because all his stuff was all labelled S.B. And he said that she was going to sleep in Sirius' old bed. God, how many people stopped me in the hall telling me how lucky I was that I had such a hot girl in my dorm." Remus shuddered at the memory, all those boy's had expected them to do dirty deeds with Sirius, just the thought sickened him.

"And can you describe any of them, what house were they in, just to make my search easier." Bronte said, holding a piece of parchment and a quill, about to write down any information on the people who had hit on her boyfriend. As James told Bronte some of the people who had told him how lucky he was, Remus continued with the story.

_Flashback_

_A/N: Thoughts are in italics_

"So, Stephy, which school did you go to before Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"_Yes, I got Lily to talk to me before Prongs, must remind him he owes me a galleon, wonder how many Zonco products I can buy with that?_

"I used to go to...India Champell School For Witches and Wizards." He replied, (from now on I will write 'she' and 'Stephy' rather than 'he' and 'Sirius')

"Where's that, I don't think I've heard of it before?" Lily said suspiciously, she was pretty sure that it didn't exist, and she was already suspicious of this girl, why did she act like she had already known the marauders and the maruaderettes from before.

"Um...in India." Stephy said, looking at the place where the marauders were sitting for breakfast, wishing he was sitting there, as Sirius, rather than a girl. Then a thought struck him, how the hell was he supposed to keep up his tradition of going through one girl a week if he was stuck as a effing girl, he hadn't even had the chance to dump Danielle, his most recent girlfriend, he wasn't going to stoop as low as send an owl instead, no the most fun of it was seeing her face when he did, this was besides all the snogging. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Umm. Stephy, are you OK." Lily said, truly concerned. Stephy stood up and walked towards the staircase, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know her way to the Gryffindor common room, nor was she supposed to know the password.

"Dear god, why the hell did I make that deal with James, I'm screwed." Little did he know that Lily had followed him, making sure she didn't get lost.

"Remus, what deal did Stephy and Potter make?" Lily asked Remus in the library.

"Um...they didn't make a deal, what are you talking about?" He spluttered, he wasn't the best liar in the world. ('Hey!')

"Don't lie to me Remus, I just heard her say, 'Oh I wish I hadn't made that deal with James.'"

Remus leaned in and whispered something in her ear that caused her to burst out laughing.

"Remus, I want the truth." She said through a fit of giggles.

"It is the truth. Stephy Barron, S.B. Sirius Black, S.B." He pointed out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to so. blackmail Black for this." She said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Traitor!" Came a shout from the boy's dormitory. "You told Evens didn't you. Moony admit it." Everyone had no idea what was going on, the person shouting sounded a lot like Sirius, but that was not possible, he was at home. Remus just looked up from his book, where Stephy was steaming from the bottom of the staircase and gave her the thumbs up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER!"

"I told her.."

"Moony. if you told her about..."

(Everyone was under the impression that we had shagged for weeks, James found it bloody hilarious but at least it was a change from all the rumours that were going around that I was gay, they were started by Sirius.)

The whole common room burst out laughing.

"Er..kinda.." Remus said, scratching his neck, thinking of all the things that were bound to be going through the other Gryffindor's heads. What the hell had he been doing, letting them drink that night, or more importantly, what had he been doing drinking?

"You told her, traitor, this is going to end up as pure blackmail."

She said, falling down into the couch by the fire, dubbed 'Sirius' chair', if anyone sat in it, they would get pounced on by Sirius (get your mind out of the gutter, Bronte) and become the butt of the marauders next prank. Lily choose this moment to enter the common room.

"I know something that I shouldn't Stephy, or should I say Sirius." She whispered in his ear as she went past, saying the last part so quietly that only she, Sirius and Remus could hear.

"You better not tell anyone or I swear, I will rip you to shreds." She said through clenched teeth.

"Not very lady-like, aye, Stephy." Remus said.

"Shut up traitor, she has brain washed you and made you into her minion. What is the world coming to." Stephy screamed in a very Sirius like manor, rushing out of the room, most probably towards the kitchens.

"Oh crappy doodles on a stick." Sirius said. "The ball is in the week that I am a girl." Of course this was said in the privacy of the boys dorm, and while Sirius was a boy, other wise the eavesdroppers would question Sirius' sanity, while wondering what the hell he was doing here.

"SoÉwho are you going to take to the ball?" James asked, wanting to take the subject off Stephy. It was really hard not to burst out laughing when people told him how hot they thought Stephy was.

"You know how hilarious it would be if you went with Snivillous." Chad piped up. He had been away at his grandmothers for the past week and had been just filled in on the details of their 'bloody hilarious' week.

James exchanged a glance with Lee. Sirius just sat there with a look of horror on his face.

"No! No! Ewwww... No! I refuse! I won't do it! You can't make me!" he squealed as James and Lee stalked towards him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sirius thought as he slowly made his way towards the unmentionable place. i.e. the slytherin table.

"Um, Snii.. I mean Severus." He asked in his girliest voice.

"Can I talk to you for a minute...alone."

"Yeah, whatever"

James and the others were watching from the Gryfindoor table, almost bursting with laughter.

(I can't remember how we got him to do itÉ)

Remus had set up a video camera that he had transfigured to work on Ravenclaw brain cells (Lord knows they could spare them.) and to follow him around, it was also invisible.

"This is going to be great!"


End file.
